fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Guys
The Runaway Guys '''are a collaborative group of Let's Players on YouTube, consisting of Emiliano "Emile" Rosales-Birou (AKA Chuggaaconroy), Jonathan Wheeler (AKA Proton Jon), and Timothy "Tim" Bishop (AKA NintendoCapriSun). In the Let's Play community, the Runaway Guys are, both individually and collectively, popular across YouTube and the internet and have collaborated on Let's Plays of multiple Nintendo titles such as the Mario Party series, Wii Sports, Fortune Street, the Super Mario Bros. franchise, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They have also worked on Let's Plays of games such as LittleBigPlanet, Rayman Origins, Sonic Adventure, and Dokapon Kingdom. In Fiction Wrestling, The Runaway Guys are signed to Character Championship Wrestling and Global Pride Wrestling. '''Background * Formation: 'CCW Year 1 * '''Companies: '(Currently) CCW (5BW), GPW * 'Series: '''Real life (YouTubers) * '''Combined Weight: '''776 lbs. * '''Allies: 'Dragon Kids * '''Rivals: '''Trump Toons Inc. * '''Status: '''Active '''Wrestling career In wrestling Triple-team finishers * Thrown Controller ''(Double Back Body Drop or Double Exploder Suplex (Jon and Emile) into a Catching Powerbomb (Tim)) '''Triple-team signatures' * Doomsday Double Dropkick (Jon and Emile performing the Dropkicks to the chest and back of an opponent held up in the Electric Chair by Tim) followed by a Double Wrist Clutch Electric Chair Driver (Tim) * Double Rocket Launcher (Tim throws Jon and Emile off of the top rope with one hand each into a Double Diving Battering Ram) * Face Wash (Jon) followed by a Running Low Dropkick (Emile) followed by a Cannonball (Tim) to a seated opponent in the corner * Let's Play Curse (Front Slam Lift (Tim) followed by two Running Kenka Kicks to the front and then back of the opponent's head (Jon) leading into a Spinning Swinging Side Slam (Tim) combined with a Springboard Xenoblade (Emile)) * Jon and Emile Double Hip Toss Tim, catching him and tossing him up into a Senton * Saito Suplex Lift (Tim) / Double Snap Inverted Headlock Driver (Jon and Emile) combination * Snake Eyes (Tim) / Double Rope-Aided Enzuigiri (Emile and Jon) combination Double-team finishers * Chance Time ''(Superplex (Jon) followed immediately by a Frog Splash (Emile)) * ''Chance Time…Bitches! ''(Superplex followed by a Brainbuster (Jon) followed by a Frog Splash (Emile) * ''Pass the Controller (Crossing the Border) (Bathroom Break (Tim) rolled into Something Awful (Jon)) * Pass the Controller (Potty Training Edition) ''(''Bathroom Break ''(Tim) rolled into a ''Chuggaaconroy Choo Choo ''(Emile)) * Sharpshooter (Jon) / ''Calibrary Cuff ''(Emile) combination * ''Tom Fawkes Driver ''(''Bathroom Break ''(Tim) / ''Fortune Cookie (Jon) combination) Double-team signatures * Don't Eat the Mushroom ''(Jon gives an opponent a Running Bulldog while Emile hits a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the opponent's back) * Double Face Wash (Emile and Jon) * Emile or Jon pops an opponent up into a Lariat by Tim * Front Slam (Tim) followed by a Seated Senton (Tim) / Diving Forearm Drop (Jon) combination * ''Invisible Blockbuster ''(Jon steps up off of Tim or Chugga into a Front-Flip Neckbreaker to an opponent) * Jon hits a Running Facewash to a cornered opponent; then Emile hits a Baseball Slide Dropkick; and then Emile and Jon Double Irish Whip Tim into a Cannonball * Pendulum Backbreaker (Tim) followed by Running Corkscrew Facebuster (Emile) * Russian Leg Sweep (Jon) and Running Front Dropkick (Emile) combination, rolled into a Russian Leg Sweep (Jon) / ''1-Up ''(Emile) combination * Russian Leg Sweep (Jon) and Running Lariat (Tim) combination * Samoan Drop (Tim) and Swinging Neckbreaker (Jon) combination * Tim Catapults Chugga from the mat, sending him at an opponent for Emile to deliver a 1-Up * Tim pops an opponent up into a catching Inverted Atomic Drop (Jon), followed by a Lariat (Tim) * Tim pops Emile up into a Tornillo Plancha over the ropes * ''To the Left, To the Left, To the Left… (Tim or Jon spin Emile by the legs for multiple rotations worth of extra momentum as Emile delivers a Tornado DDT to an opponent — sometimes used as a triple-team move with both Tim and Jon spinning Emile's legs for the momentum) * Washroom Device ''(Doomsday Spear (Tim and Jon)) * Wheelbarrow Lift (Jon) into a Double Arm DDT (Emile), followed by an Aided Wheelbarrow Suplex (Jon) while Chugga pushes the opponent backwards with his feet '''Chuggaaconroy's finishers' * Calibrary Cuff ''(Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors transitioned into a Single-Arm DDT floated over into a Fujiwara Armbar) * ''Chuggaaconroy Choo Choo ''(Fireman's Carry Powerslam) '''Chuggaaconroy's signatures' * 1-Up ''(Kip-Up into an STO, usually shortly after being knocked down by an opponent) * Calf Kick to an oncoming opponent * Corner Springboard Arm Drag, transitioned from a Wrist Lock * Corner Springboard Hurricanrana, transitioned from a Wrist Lock * Diving DDT * Frog Splash, with theatrics * Hurricanrana transitioned into a subsequent Leg Drop Bulldog * Monkey Flip * Springboard Cross Body to the outside of the ring * ''Steve Killer ''(Belly-to-Back Suplex Lift dropped into a Scoop Side Brainbuster) * Tilt-a-Whirl DDT * ''Xenoblade ''(Discus Sling Blade, sometimes while springboarding or diving) '''Proton Jon's finishers' * Kaizo Trap ''(Super Fisherman Buster onto the top turnbuckle) - very rarely used * Sharpshooter * ''Something Awful ''(Running Brainbuster) '''Proton Jon's signatures' * Clothesline, sometimes while diving from the second rope * Diving Forearm Drop * Diving Pointed Elbow Drop from the second (occasionally top) rope, usually to the opponent's spine or the back of his neck * European Uppercut * Figure-Four Leg Lock, rarely while using the ringpost * Fortune Cookie (Double Pumphandle Wheelbarrow Driver) * Here's Your Egg ''(Stuffing an egg into the mouth of an opponent or smashing it over the opponent's head) * Inverted Atomic Drop, sometimes followed by a Clothesline * ''Move Faster, Pokey! ''(Rapid Eye Pokes to an opponent) * Multiple Bulldog variations ** Diving, usually from the middle rope ** Grounded ** Running * Pendulum Backbreaker * Russian Leg Sweep, usually preceded by an abdomen punch * Spear * Sunset Flip Powerbomb, usually into a Jackknife Pin * Superplex * Swinging Neckbreaker '''NintendoCapriSun's finishers' * Bathroom Break ''(Package Piledriver) '''NintendoCapriSun's signatures' * Belching in the opponent's face * Big Splash, sometimes to an opponent on the ring apron * Bowser Revolution ''(Spinning Release Powerbomb) * ''Button Mash ''(Rapid-fire punches to a cornered opponent, followed by a Running Hip Attack) * Cannonball to an opponent seated in the corner or against a barricade * Fallaway Slam, sometimes into a wall or barricade * High-Angle Uranage Slam * Pop-Up Lariat * Running Cannonball Plancha * Running Senton * Samoan Drop * Spinebuster '''Nicknames' * "Chugga" '(Emile/Chuggaaconroy) * '"J-Wheelz" (Jon, very rarely) * "NCS" '(Tim/NintendoCapriSun) * '"The Eggcellence of Execution" (Jon, as dubbed by Emile) * "The Metropolitan Mutant of Ark" '(Emile) * '"The Runaway Asshole" (Jon) * "The Weird Guy" (Tim) * "(Tim,) His Wife" (Tim) Entrance themes * '''"We're Coming Down" '''by Jim Johnston Championships and Accomplishments 5 Borough Wrestling * 5BW Tag Team Champions (1 time, current) Character Championship Wrestling Trivia Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables